Newbury Family 2041 Christmas
An Elf on the Shelf Arrives Lexi: Her name is Sugarplum, and she is a very special scout elf. She is Santa's assistant who will be watching over you kids. She also came with a book "Elf on the Shelf," Getting Christmas Decorations from Online Lexi:What Decoration do You Want? Hazel: Ariel Lexi: Ariel. Boys, What decorations do you want? Colin:BB8. (Turns to his pet boa constrictor) What do you think, Medusa? Logan:Kylo Ren. Lexi:Wow I'm gonna chose Anna and Elsa Hazel:I got Minnie Mouse,Rapunzel,Snow White and Cinderella already Lexi: Are you Excited? Hazel:Yeah Hazel's Surprise is writing her Christmas list while holding a Rainbow Dash Plush Daniel:What's on your Christmas List? Hazel:I Would Like Disney Princess Figures,Princess T-Shirt,some Frozen Jelly Beans,Princess Coloring Book, a trip to Disney World Daniel: Cool but come downstairs we got a Quick Surprise for You Hazel:Yeah Let's Check it out come downstairs and see Lexi Holding Olafs Frozen Adventure Elsa Costume in one arm Lexi:I Have something for you to look at because it came through the Mail today,Do You wanna see? Hazel:Yeah Lexi:OK Close you Eyes Gives Hazel Her New costume Lexi:Who Wheres That? Give us some Clues Hazel:Princess Anna Lexi:No Hazel:I Know Queen Elsa Lexi:Yeah and guess what I'm taking you to see Frozen and also theres a new Short attached to it,Just me and you and then we can stop for some ice cream on the way home Hazel:Yeah but what about the boys? Lexi:I Got something different planned for the boys and daddy though went to the Cinema and met Aunt Rizzo and Angel Dressed up as Olafs Frozen Adventure Anna Christmas Play see Hazel wearing White Leotard,Pink Tutu and Pink Fairy wings Lexi:You are going to be the best Sugar Plum Fairy ive ever seen and Colin Wear Sailor Suits with a Sailor Hat Colin:WHAT THE HELL?! WE LOOK LIKE DONALD DUCK? laughs at her brothers' outfits and takes a picture of it Their School as they took their Seats Headteacher:As you please turn your Phone to Silent Mode Ladies and Gentlemen for One Night Only as we Present Written by Miss Turner A Disneyland Christmas Claps as the Lights went down as the Curtain Opens as the First song Begins to Play and we see One of Hazel's Friends Nina dressed up as Tinkerbell and the Curtain revealed a Cinderella Castle Daniel:I Got my Phone out comes Hazel Dressed up as Fairy and Her Friend Denica as Rapunzel and Brooklyn as Minnie Mouse Narrator:Everyone needs a little Christmas as we take you to Disneyland as Mickey and his friends are getting ready for the most Magical Holiday of the Year you wish a Upon a Star Plays in the Background we see Lilly Dressed up as Anna and her Twin Jan as Elsa Lexi:Wow they look cute Making Christmas Cards Hazel:For Angel I'm gonna put Ariel on it she likes Ariel Lexi:Thats Nice Daniel:Your Christmas decorations came Lexi:About time Hazel's School Christmas Party Lexi:Im Part of PTA At Hazel's School and she told me that she will like to have Frozen as a theme for her Class Christmas Party DOING THE GOODIE BAGS Lexi:Me and the other moms went shopping for Supplies for the Party so I decied to get Tote Bags for the Girls we Got Frozen and for the Boys We got a Olaf one so I brought 12 Playpacks is Frozen and 6 Cars Playpack,We got tons of Anna,Elsa and Olaf Tsum Tsums,Got Top Trumps which is Frozen for the Girls and we got Cars for the Boys,Some frozen Jelly Belly since the Hazel's Class Ordered it and so does the Lip Balms,and other Frozen Stuffs Hear "Let It go" Playing in the Background and her Friends dressed up in Frozen Costumes,Shirts and accessories The Table we see Anna's Jam and Butter Sandwhiches, Elsa's Marshmallow Snow, Chocolate fondue, Olaf's Fizzy Summer Lemonade, SnowFlake Cookies, Frozen cupcakes, snow cones, Glitter Blue Raspberry Jelly, White Candy Floss Snowball,Snowman Carrot Noses, Jug of Plain water, Blue and Pink Popcorn see Buntings in White and Blue and we see Frozen Poster Girls Frozen Shopper Tote Bag There's Frozen Playpacks, Frozen Tsum Tsum, Frozen Top Trumps, Blue and Pink Wristbands,Bouncy Ball,Frozen Jelly Belly, Popping Candy, Frozen Lip Smacker, Frozen Badges and Frozen Surprise Eggs and on the Tag said "Merry Christmas" Boys' Olaf Shopper Tote Bag,There's Cars Playpacks, Olaf Tsum Tsum,Cars Top Trumps, Racing Car, Bouncy Ball, Frozen Jelly Belly with Olaf on it, Cars Popping Candy, Frozen Lip Smacker with Olaf, Cars Badges, Paw Patrol Surprise Eggs and on the Tag said "Merry Christmas" Lexi:We Played some games like Put a Carrot on Olaf, And pass the Present and we spent an afternoon by doing arts and crafts which is Frozen Themed Lady Dressed up as Princess Anna:(Holding Bag of Sweets) Hey Friends Hazel:I KNEW IT PRINCESS ANNA AND ELSA IS HERE Decorating the Tree Hear Kidz Bop Version of The Most Wonderful Time of Year Playing in the Background Hazzel:Ariel Lexi:you want to put Ariel on First,Ok 1 Day Until They Break up for Christmas Hazel and her Class is watching Cinderella and Colin's Class are about to watch Home Alone Miss Safie:Ok we are about to watch Home Alone Colin:No way, I Wanna watch Cars 3 Logan:Yeah Lexi:Boys Mr Winkler is got Cars 3,Shes about to put on Home Alone,Deal with It Colin:So we will Sneak in Lexi:Boys,Errr Give the Kids the Bag of Popcorn ill be right back PTA Member 1:Ill Save 2 Bags for your Sons Lexi:Boys you are not going to Mr Winkler's Class Colin:Yes Lexi:No way, We are not watching Cars 3 now be quiet. Lets see We see Roscoe on Mr Winkers Big Computer Board Lexi:See Boys Its Already Playing Lexi:Logan and Colin is Upset because its not Cars 3 so they have to deal watching Home Alone In Miss Safrie Class Lady 1:I Feel sorry for your Sons Lexi:I Know ive showed the boys that Cars 3 is Already playing Aunt Rizzo and Uncle Ronnie comes over Lexi:Boys Aunt Rizzo will be here any minute Logan:Ok Colin:Alright is coloring her Princess Coloring Book and watching My Little Pony On Netflix on her IPad Rizzo,Uncle Ronnie and Angel arrives inside Hazel:Angel is Here Christmas Eve Puts the Gift Bags and Presents under the Tree Aunt Rizzo:Its Nice Helping You Watching Christmas Movies Daniel: Alright, kids. What Christmas Movies we shall watch First: We got Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in House of Mouse, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, Nightmare Before Christmas, Shrek the Halls, Mickey's Once a Upon a Christmas, Care Bears: The Nutcracker Suite, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, The Santa Clause, Home Alone, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Danger Mouse: Merry Christmouse, My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Bah, Humduck! a Looney Tune Christmas, Mickey's Christmas Carol,Prep and Landing, The Powerpuff Girls: The Fight Before Christmas, Jack Frost, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Beauty and the Beast: An Enchanted Christmas, The Nutcracker Prince, A Fairy Odd Christmas, Frosty the Snowman Or Trolls Holiday. Lexi:Lets open your Christmas Eve Boxes First Colin: What would you suggest, Medusa? they Open their Christmas Eve Box and they watch Mickeys Magical Christmas:Snowed In House of Mouse Christmas Day Angel:Wow Guess what I got in my Stocking I got a Small Minnie Tsum Tsum,Some Nail Polish,Gel Pens,Oreos, nuts, sweets, candy, cookies, Frozen and Princess Jelly Belly,Some Highlighters,Glitter Hairspray and some Top Trumps which is Frozen Hazel:Same here, I got Daisy Duck,Princess Nail Polish,My Little Pony Gel Pens,Disney princess and Frozen Gel Pens,My Little Pony Hightlighters,Pink Glitter Hairspray and Tsum Tsum Top Trumps and some Oreos Logan:I Got Racing Car,Tattoos,Mickey Tsum Tsum,Hightlighters and Gift Card to GameStop. Colin:Same here, plus some frozen rats for Medusa. Come here, Medusa. I've got a treat for you. (Medusa slithers over to Colin) Opening Presents Lexi: Wow! A new Apple Watch, some lipsticks, Duran Duran CD, and a new IPad case! Daniel:Call of Duty for XBOX One,Some Socks,New Mug which is Mickey Mouse,Star wars Boxset and some new Shoes Aunt Rizzo:Cool a New Dressing Gown,New PJs,Some Make up and new Necklace Uncle Ronnie:A New Laptop,and New Toolkit for Work Angel:Look what I got Mummy and Auntie Lexi,I Got Light up wand which is Ariel,Frozen Colouring Book,Some Chalk,Pink Water Gun,Some Minnie Mouse Jelly Bellys,Trolls Holiday on DVD,Cinderella Costume,Lego Moana Set,Paw Patrol Pillow Pet Skye,Some New Earing,Just Dance 2018 for the XBOX One,Some Chewing Gun,Elsa Doll,New Princess Socks,Minnie Mouse Watch and Frozen Shirt Hazzel:Wow I got Rapunzel Light up wand,Disney Princess Coluring Book,Some Chalk,Purple Water Gun,More Disney Princess and Frozen Jelly Belly,The Lion Guard,Olafs Frozen Adventure Anna Costume,More Princess Lego,Skye Paw Patrol Pillow Pets,New Necklace,Disney Infinity for Xbox one,Some Chewing Gun,Rapunzel Doll,Minnie Mouse Watch and Princess Shirt Colin:Cool Disney infinity for XBOX One,Rugby Ball,Pudsey Bear,Planes Fire and Rescue DVD,and Couple of Legos. And some frozen rats for Medusa. Logan:Cool I Got Spongebob Squarepants Movie Sponge out of Water DVD,A New Football,Lego Words for XBOX One and Couple of Legos which is Star Wars Aunt Rizzo:I Made Breakfast The Table Theres Sasuage,Toast,Chocolate Muffins,Pancakes,Mixed BerriesCategory:Christmas Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts